Behind Closed Doors
by Bulecelup
Summary: Dibalik pintu yang tertutup, Mr. Spock tersenyum. dan Jim Kirk akan menghadiahinya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kirk/Spock.


**Title: **Behind Closed Doors

**Pair: **Jim Kirk/Spock

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Dibalik pintu yang tertutup, Mr. Spock tersenyum. dan Jim Kirk akan menghadiahinya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kirk/Spock.

**© STAR TREK: The Original Series **belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mr. Spock tak pernah tersenyum.

Dia juga tak pernah mengeluarkan emosinya.

Wajar, karena dia seorang Vulcan. Vulcan adalah makhluk yang teramat-sangat intelek dan menjaga warisan mereka dengan hati-hati. Mereka seperti '_Komputer Berjalan'_ kata Leonard McCoy, dokter utama dari USS Enterprise. Dan mungkin perkataannya ada benarnya juga.

Spock sendiri menjunjung tinggi hal tersebut, meskipun dia tak memiliki darah Vulcan asli didalam urat nadinya. mengingat ibunya adalah seorang manusia yang bernama Amanda Grayson.

Semua orang di Enterprise tak pernah sekalipun melihat Spock mengeluarkan emosi yang berarti. Pria itu tak pernah tersenyum, marah, sedih, tertawa, ketakutan, dan sebagainya! Dia seperti mayat hidup berjalan!

Tapi semua orang setuju kalau Mr. Spock adalah salah satu awak Enterprise yang paling luar biasa. Mereka patuh dan hormat kepadanya. bahkan Leonard McCoy saja yang katanya memiliki hubungan cukup tegang dengan Spock berkata kalau Spock memang awak terbaik yang pernah ada.

Dan mereka juga tahu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Spock mengeluarkan sedikit perasaannya adalah Jim; Kapten muda dari USS Enterprise.

Pria kelahiran Iowa yang seorang _Womanizer_ itu memang dekat dengan Spock. yah mengingat kalau Spock adalah _Aide/Second in Command_-nya. Tapi bukan hal itulah yang membawa mereka bersama.

Melainkan sebuah hubungan aneh diantara mereka. Jika Jim dalam kesulitan, Spock akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Begitupula kalau Spock dalam kesulitan, Jim akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya balik.

Mereka seperti mengisi kekosongan hati masing-masing, meskipun mereka berbeda segala-galanya. Bumi dengan Vulcan, Manusia dengan Alien, dan Darah Merah dengan Darah Hijau. Tapi mereka tak menjadikan perbedaan mereka sebagai sebuah jurang yang menghentikan mereka untuk saling peduli satu sama lain.

Jim dan Spock juga pernah merasa sakit dimasa lalu. sebuah kenangan pahit terjadi didalam hidup mereka, dan mereka tak bisa untuk melupakannya apalagi untuk mengingatnya, karena terlalu sakit.

Jim yang kehilangan ayahnya, kapten dari USS Kelvin yang menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Atau Spock yang harus menerima berbagai macam perlakuan kasar dari anak-anak Vulcan lain karena dirinya memiliki ras manusia yang menurun dari ibunya.

Namun mereka tak mempermasalahkan soal itu sekarang. Karena masa lalu akan tetap menjadi masa lalu, dan kalau diingat-ingat akan terasa menyakitkan. Makanya mereka berdua tak pernah menengok kebelakang, selalu mengadahkan kepala untuk maju kedepan; membuat masa depan yang lebih baik lagi...

Berdua. Selama-lamanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Malam ini, Jim dan Spock menemukan diri mereka berada didalam ruangan sang kapten. Biasanya mereka akan bermain catur hingga larut malam, tapi malam ini Jim tak menyiapkan papan catur 3 Dimensi miliknya. Spock mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena hal itu.

"Jim?" panggil Spock, saat menyadari Jim duduk termerenung disofa dekat tempat tidurnya. Jim memaksa Spock untuk memanggilnya menggunakan nama jika mereka hanya berdua saja, bukannya Jim tak suka ketika Spock memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_kapten_', hanya saja... yah, imajinasi Jim terlalu liar kalau membayangkan Spock memanggilnya seperti itu ketika sedang tak berada di _Bridge_...

Menyadari kehadiran Vulcan tersayangnya, Jim bangkit dari kursinya. Seringai _boyish _menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia lalu bergerak mendatangi Spock, berhadapan muka dengannya.

"Lepaskan topeng wajah tegang itu, Mr. Spock," Jim mengangkat dagu bawah Spock menggunakan sebelah tangannya, kemudian menanam kecupan kecil dibibir tipis Vulcan tersebut. "Karena hanya ada aku seorang dihadapanmu."

Sepuhan hijau tipis muncul diwajah Spock, begitu juga di ujung telinganya. Dia tersipu. Dan Jim tertawa dalam hati karena lagi-lagi sukses membuat Spock tersipu malu.

Lalu pinggir bibir Spock tertarik, memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman. sinar matanya terlihat lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Melihat itu, Jim melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Spock, mulai mengelus-elus tengkuknya. membuat Spock mengeluarkan suara dengkur seperti kucing.

Mereka berdua tak banyak berbicara. Membiarkan gelombang perasaan yang bermain. Memberitahu hai masing-masing untuk saling menghargai, saling mencintai, saling bersyukur karena berada didalam dekapan orang yang bisa mencintai apa adanya.

_Cinta._

_Aman. _

_Senang. _

_Bahagia._

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Romeo and Cinderella" by Hatsune Miku)

**MATTGASM: **...Kirk dan Spock versi _William Shatner_dan _Leonard Nimoy_ itu so cute! Aku cinta _The Original Series_! xDD *_dancedance gaje_* yang _2009/The Future Begins_ juga doyan sih, meskipun versi BERONDONG. *_facepalm_* ah udahan ah, nanti saia dibunuh beneran sama Indo-Star Trek Community. =w=; thanks for reading, live long and prosper!


End file.
